The Courage Tree
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Here is a story of what might have caused the riff between Emily and Lorelei. It takes place when Rory is only six years old. Please read it and tell me what you think. I believe that you will enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rory or any other character in Gilmore Girls and I don't own GG either

* * *

Seven-year-old Rory was playing in the playroom when the phone rang. Lorelai let the machine get it, in case it was Emily. She hadn't spoken to Emily in a year and she had no intention of starting now. The machine picked up.

_Lorelai this is your mother. I really do not understand why you are still angry with me. Call me back._

((Flashback))

_Six-year-old Rory had disappeared on a field trip. She had kidney failure so she was on an experimental treatment which Emily did not approve of. Whilst Lorelai was freaking out Emily said, as causally as if she were saying "pass the milk"_

"_Your father and I feel that if Rory returns Chris should have custody of Rory. That is not to say you can't see her but any decisions that are made for her… we feel it should be Chris"_

_Chris saw the furry burning in Lorelei's eyes._

Lorelei couldn't believe that Emily didn't understand why she was angry with her. Was Emily really that thick in the head that she didn't get why her daughter would still be angry with her? Richard and Chris may have forgiven her but she didn't hurt them to the core. Lorelei was not quick to forgive. She was not quick to forget either.

((Flashback continued))

_"Emily," Richard said, "I __**never **__said that and I don't feel that way," _

"_RICHARD," Emily scolded, "You can't believe in this nonsense our daughter is doing. She doesn't know what she's doing"_

"_EXCUSE ME," Lorelei yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! STRANGE SINCE IT'S WORKING!"_

_Look Lorelei, Emily continued on the voicemail, you can't be angry with me forever._

'Wanna bet,' Lorelei thought to herself

_As a parent you need to support what you think is best. I honestly felt what I was encouraging was in your best interest at the time. I know you can't understand right now but one day you will._

((Flashback continued))

_"Let me make one thing clear," Chris told Emily, "Lorelei is Rory's mother and I will not take that from her. You may not agree with her way of doing things. Heck there are things she does that __**I might not **__agree with but Lorelei is the best parent for Rory. Discussion closed!"_

_Furious Emily took a plate and threw it against the wall._

Lorelei was grateful that her daughter's father and her own father defended her but she couldn't believe her mother was actually behaved like that. What bothered her more then anything else was that Emily didn't say **when **Rory returns but **if **Rory returns. Lorelei knew Emily didn't approve of her daughter's discipline style which was basically non-existent in Emily's mind. She was from the old fashioned school. Punishment, in Emily's mind was the only way to teach your children the right way to behave..

((Flashback continued))

_"Emily! What is the matter with you!"_

"_WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME? I WANT MY GRAND-DAUGHTER TO LIVE AND LORELEI WOULD PERFER SHE DIE WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE. THE TREATMENT IS EXPERIMENTAL!"_

Lorelei heard hesitation in Emily's voice as she continued.

_This is very hard to say. I don't… I'm not good at saying this. I love you Lorelei. I may not always agree with you but I love you_

((Flashback continued))

_"IT MAY BE EXPERIMENTAL," Lorelei shot back, "BUT IT'S WORKING. THAT IS THE IMPORTANT THING BUT YOU ARE TOO DAMN BLIND TO SEE THAT!"_

"_As a parent I have to make the decision that's best for my child"_

"_Yeah," Lorelei said, "And I have to make the decision that's best for mine and that is not to see you or talk to you ever again," Lorelai said. She walked out and slammed the door._

Lorelai was right. Rory was returned 3 days later. Lorelai broke off all contact with Emily. She wouldn't answer her calls. She wouldn't answer the door when Emily was there.

She went as far as to get the locks changed.

_Look Lorelai please, pick up the phone. Just… please. I need to talk with you. Please!_

Finally, Lorelai reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello," Emily said.

"I can't do this," Lorelei replied, "I love you mom but I love Rory more. Goodbye"

They wouldn't talk again until Rory was sixteen.


End file.
